Closet
by Nibinlotwen
Summary: We all know closets are dangerous places, especially if they don't have central heating. Well, at least there is a blanket.. and another peron. ShikaHina oneshot, implied NaruSaku. Rated T to be safe.


A/N: I know, clichée, too much used 'plot'. But hey, I was having a serious shortage of ShikaHina!! .. Sorry, I don't know why but I just _can't_ write an M-rated scene. I tried, though, so please don't flame ;; it's not my first try, but the last time I wrote a nearly M scene was like.. five years ago? So leave me alone ! -goes to angst somewhere-

(yes I know it seems a little.. cut-off, but that's only 'cause it's been so long since I've written a scene even nearly M-rated-ish that I just.. couldn't finish it. Sorry..)

Oh, and please review z3!

* * *

He didn't like this one bit, she could clearly see it on his totally bored face.

How had they ended up in a locked closet together? Hinata blamed one pink-haired girl who had wanted to play a strange game of two people going into a closet - participants being chosed by snipping an empty bottle of soda - and spend 10 minutes there.

Apparently everyone had already forgotten them.. it had been 38 minutes since the bottle had slowed down to point at her.

She glanced at the inwardly seething boy who was tired – too tired to even _start_, mind you – of trying to get help. And seeing as Hinata was who she was, she couldn't yell even to save her life.

Conclusion: they were _stuck_.

* * *

'_Why isn't she complaining? Thank gods she isn't Ino.. I'd go _crazy_ spending time alone with her..'_

The closet was an old one, so it didn't have a proper heating system. And when the front door slammed shut hard, they knew they were alone in the house.

Hinata sat down slowly, still intently staring at the floor. She hadn't made a sound since the closet door had been closed and slowly Shikamaru was falling into a coma-like boredom. Without noticing it himself, he slid down the wall and sat down.

It was getting cold, the night was falling.

Had he had a jacket or something, he would have considered keeping it to himself: she hadn't even hinted about being cold. Maybe it was her darn Hyuga pride – Neji was pride in the flesh, so his cousin couldn't be _too_ different from him – or she was just too damn shy to ask him for something to warm her.

_Or_ she had noticed that he, infact, had _nothing_ that could keep the both of them warm.

Some part of him scolded at him for his thoughts: she was clearly cold and he was sitting there like an icicle, doing nothing about it. Hadn't his mother taught him _anything_? Besides, she was the kind of person who wouldn't read too much into a simple gesture –_ unlike some_, Shikamaru thought, an image of Ino grinning in victory popping up in his mind.

Apparently Hinata had tried to find something else to think about than cold, for she had stood up and walked around the smallish, dark closet, most likely looking for something to keep them – or _her_, probably – warm.

Oddly enough, she found a medium sized blanket.

"Sh-Shikamaru-san", she asked quietly, immediately getting his attention – and unknown to him, blushed when his gaze fell onto her – and continued, "Would you like to share this blanket?"

How the hell she could speak so formally, as if she was _proposing_ to him?

'_She _is_ shy.. maybe this is the same to her as proposing to other women – _girls_!'_ Shikamaru quickly corrected himself. Not that she wasn't _developed_, no sir! It was just that the girls – women – whatever, her age, had the wit of a nine-year old.

She was still waiting for his answer.

"Sure, why not", he finally said, not having come up with any posibble ulterior motives she might have had. A small, relieved smile graced her lips as she sat down next to him.

"I assure you, Shikamaru-san, that I do not have any ulterior motives about this", she said, giggling lightly at his surprised look and proceeded to explain, "You always have the same look when you suspect someone wants something from you, like when Ino made you come here".

She had taken the trouble of observing _him_? That was one big ego boost, if he ever needed one.

Hinata had taken the liberty to drape the blanket over them, brushing his shoulder in the process. Outwardly he seemed indifferent, but the light, almost shy touch had made him feel.. giddy.

Darn toublesome woman.

No, _girl_ –

"A-ano, Shikamaru-san", she interrupted his thoughts, "I don't think I can stay awake the whole night – and I suppose Sakura will be back tomorrow morning at the earliest – so please forgive me if I fall asleep.. o-on your shoulder." The final part was almost whispered, but Shikamaru heard it clearly.

She had a point: if the whole gang had left out to party, not even the hostess – a.k.a. Sakura – would be back before dawn. Not that he minded that now: he was warm and comfortable sitting close next to – .. he was warm now that he had a blanket covering him. Full stop.

"Hn", he informed her he'd heard her apology.

She muttered something incohorent and he turned his head to her to hear her better – and at the same time a loud thud was heard upstairs, making her raise her head. They both were so much in shock when his lips met the corner of her mouth that neither one thought of withdrawing.

Shikamaru felt something again, but this time it was more intense. And hell, it wasn't _giddyness_ he had felt earlier. He hadn't realized he had grabbed her shoulders until his lips met with hers.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru.. was kissing her.

Hinata had been saving her first kiss to Naruto - to hell with it, she preferred being kissed by Shikamaru to stalking an oblivious loud blond who was only seeking Sakura's attention _any_ _day_! And be it the alcohol she had been forced to consume earlier or whatever, not even the Hyuga rules and protocols could stop her from kissing him back and again if he ever dared to withdraw from her lips.

* * *

'_The alcohol must have gotten to me'_, Shikamaru though as he felt Hinata kiss him back, _'I couldn't stop even if I wanted to..'_

Hinata draped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and pulled him even closer. She had to break the kiss to breathe, and gasped when she felt lips on her neck. Slowly she laid down on her back onto the fallen blanket to give him better access. As if on instinct her legs wrapped around his waist (1) to pull him even closer to her body.

Shikamaru used his left hand to support himself while letting his right one wander lower, brushing lightly over Hinata's left breast and making her gasp. In response he claimed her lips again, but this time he had a nibble at her lower lip, thus making her open her mouth and letting his tongue inside.

Hinata suddenly felt the urge of getting rid of his clothes. She slipped her hands from his neck to his waist and started pulling his shirt up. Shikamaru pulled out of the kiss for only as long as it took to remove the offending clothing, then dove in for another taste of her. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her fingers slowly massage his lower back. Not wanting her to feel left out he pulled her shirt up, giving his hand an easier access to her breasts. In a flash Hinata had taken the shirt off and left him to struggle with her bras.

With a final groan of frustration, Shikamaru pulled from the kiss to figure out how to unhook her bras but a small, mewling sound of protest from Hinata stopped him. The woman – _girl_, Shikamaru tried to remind himself – blushed in embarrassment, and the tight hold of her legs around his waist eased. A small smirk found itself on his face.

"After this thing is off you'll find yourself _mewling_ for more, Hinata." His intense look almost took her breath away. And _damn_ that voice of his was _sexy_. But she wasn't going to let him notice her excitement, especially at her lower middle section.

"Well, Shikamaru_-kun_, seems like there are puzzles that even you can't figure out.." Hinata said and sat up straight to unhook her bra.

"You mean _besides_ a woman's train of thought?"

Having gotten rid of another troublesome piece of clothing Hinata pressed herself against him and pulled him down to another heated kiss. He gladly responded, pushing her back against the floor.

"I think you understand it well enough", Hinata answered all the while stroking his chest and earning another groan. Shikamaru answered the challenge by slowly massaging her breasts, making her moan into his mouth.

Hinata gasped for air as he moved to kiss her neck again. When Shikamaru's lips touched a spot right behind her left ear, her hips automatically thrust upwards. The sudden closeness of their lower middle sections made Hinata gasp in surprise, and the quick, uncontrollable motion left them both frozen into place.

In the dark Shikamaru couldn't see the blush, but he _knew_ it was there. A smirk found its way to his lips again.

"I might understand your mind, but I have to make a closer acquaintanceship with you body, Hinata-_chan_.. "

* * *

They woke up to someone cursing outside the closet.

"Darn, where's the key? Oi Naruto, where did you throw it? I think we forgot Hinata and Shikamaru in the closet..."

"What key? I don't have any keys! Well, except for my apartement – wait, where are my pants again? Sakura, where did we leave them? I think - "

"I said that Hinata and Shikamaru are still in the closet. There isn't a central heating there and they might be _fucking frozen_!"

".._ what?_ Ah, I think.. eh.. is it in the lock?"

".. you idiot.."

"Oi, it wasn't my idea to leave them there when we threw the others out!"

"I forgot, okay? You... distracted me.."

And then a moment of silence.

"A-ano.. we're still here" Hinata had walked to the door and had decided she wanted to get out – though it had been nice to snuggle together with Shikamaru, it wasn't exactly warm there. The blanket didn't help at all, and the only reason they hadn't come down with cold was their activities the night before and the morning.

"Oh, right! Naruto, _where's the darn key_!"

* * *

1647 words !!

**(1) I want to be clear on this**: in some fics this word is spelled as "waste" which means same as 'spend' or 'rubbish'. The word **waist** is a part of a person's body. (I _know_ these words are pronounced exactly the same, and it even confuses me sometimes. But please, when you're writing a fic, it kind of _ruins the mood_ it you write this word wrong...)


End file.
